


Waking Up to... Yami Bakura

by VelvetCurse



Series: Waking Up to... [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Light Petting, Other, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night you think about how different your lover is with you over other people and how much you can get away with around him.  This gives you a wicked idea for how to wake him.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Reader
Series: Waking Up to... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599388
Kudos: 17





	Waking Up to... Yami Bakura

You start awake so quickly that you’re not even sure if you are awake until your eyes focus and you can make out the familiar objects scattered around your room. You think back a few minutes to see if there was anything memorable to give away why exactly you woke so suddenly but you don’t even remember dreaming if indeed you did.

Glancing around the room again now you’re fully awake, you realise that, although the objects are familiar to you, this is in fact not your room. It belongs to your love who is sleeping peacefully by your side in the bed, obviously not having been affected in the same way as you were by whatever it was that woke you. You reach over and delicately run your fingers through his snowy hair. It never ceases to amaze you how hair so soft could stay as pointed and rigid as his did, but that didn’t matter, after all, that wasn’t the only mystery that hung around his presence.

For one thing, although he was kind as a kitten to you, he had a nasty streak a mile wide and sometimes you wondered if he was the same person with other people, although you know he obviously was, he just didn’t love them. You were safe in the knowledge that he loved you and would allow anything. This thought gave you a wicked idea, after all, you weren’t going back to sleep in a hurry. 

You rolled over, lightly laying along his chest with your chin right by his collarbone and watched him sleep soundly, despite this, for a few minutes. After getting slightly bored with this new game you decide to tease him a little and wonder how much it will actually take before he wakes. You begin to draw meaningless patterns on his chest with your index finger and listen as a light, rumbling purr is produced deep in his chest. You smile lightly, you’re pretty sure you’re the only one who’s ever heard this as he won’t relax with anyone else. You begin to follow your fingers with your mouth, licking along his chest and making the rubble become louder as he shifts in his sleep.

His hips rise slightly against you and you giggle, wondering if he will wake and yell at you or get the same joke you are. He’s pretty unpredictable like that, but it doesn’t matter, if he does yell you can just pout and he’ll instantly regret it and you’ll get whatever you want. You kiss further down his chest, dipping your tongue lightly into his navel as you reach it and hear him almost-growl as he lifts his hips again almost pleadingly and tosses his head a little on the pillow.

You kiss down to the waistband of his navy boxers and run your finger lightly along the waistband making him mewl lightly and his breathing quicken. You smirk and look up at him to see if he has woken, but it seems as though these actions have just become a part of his dream as he sleeps on.

“My Bakura,” you purr up at him as you stroke your fingers a little under the tight band and watch for his reaction as his head tilts on the pillows. 

He stirs a little and you know he’ll wake soon. You slide your hands down over his hips and stroke the inside of his thighs as you watch him, never taking your eyes off his face as you wait for him to look down at you, knowing you can’t resist his own deep brown orbs. You have often wondered how someone who has such light hair could have such dark eyes, but that doesn’t concern you at the moment.

You slide your fingers inside the legs of his boxers as his eyes flicker. This makes him jump awake, fully aware of where he is immediately, and he looks down at you, a question in his eyes that he need not voice.

“I get bored,” you purr up at him, “I wanted to here you purr my snowy haired angel.”

“I don’t know about ‘angel’,” he smirks down at you, that devilish grin that you love so much, “but I will purr for you.”

With this said he takes the top of your arms gently in his slim hands and pulls you up so that you are lying back on his chest again. You smile at him, feeling safe as he wraps his arms around you and place your head on his chest to listen to his heart beat softly. This makes you sleepy again as you lie there. You feel yourself drifting off and listen to him purr contentedly as he does the same.

“Love you my Yami,” you purr at him.

“Love you too,” he purrs back in answer before you both slip back into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the WUT series. Requests are taken for this series, feel free to message if you're interested.


End file.
